I Will Never Stop
by MyDearestGirl
Summary: If Botan was Death Personified, then Tsubame was Life Personified. But as a ferry to new souls, Tsubame finds this particular job puzzling. Transporting a soul from Demon World to the living world has never been done before... Until Youko Kurama. Kurama/YoukoXOC


Chapter 1: One Hand Finding One Hand

Blurb: Hi everyone. So, I've been having nostalgic thoughts about Yu Yu Hakusho. Unfortunately, I have yet to find a YYH fanfiction that does not make me want hurl my computer across the room. I grew up watching this anime and reading the manga. I loved it for it's darkness and grittiness, as well as it's lovable characters. But I find that the fanfictions I have attempted to read so far usually ignore some aspects of the YYH world. They are usually either super comedic and light, or ridiculously dark. Therefore, I got frustrated and decided to write one myself. I can't promise to be super on top of updating. Writing is just a hobby and I wish I had more time for it. I hope you enjoy reading this regardless. Also, I love feedback more than I love to breathe air.

Reikai: Spirit World

Makai: Demon World

Ningenkai: Human World

~This story is title after the song Never Stop- Safetysuit. I swear to you it makes me cry, and that's why it's perfection. This chapter is titled after the song Heart On My Sleeve- Mary Lambert.~

Begin:

Tsubame scanned the parchment in her hands. The light paper contained the names of souls due for delivery in the next twenty-four hours. She sighed, acknowledging that it would be a very long day. The list was long. It was not unusual to have a large number of souls due. It seemed that while souls continually left the living, they offered room for others to populate the human world.

Smiling to herself, Tsubame remembered her sister's work. If the list of new souls was this long today, Botan's must be similar in length. There had to be a balance between their two works in the living world. One could not outweigh the other by a significant measure, lest the three worlds begin to affect each other negatively.

Noticing a shuffle down the corridor behind her, Tsubame tucked the list of souls into a pocket of her kimono. She turned to meet the individual, and was relieved to see Botan bouncing toward her. "Tsube, did Koenma give you the list?"

Tsubame nodded in response. Botan whined back at her, "Did you see how long that sucker is? Please tell me you don't have a shorter list than me today."

Smiling, Tsubame let her hand rest on her sister's arm, "Don't worry, Botan. My list is also long. We'll be in Ningenkai together for a while."

Botan beamed, "Well, that's a relief. I'd much rather spend my down time in the Reikai with you than be lonely."

Tsubame smiled softly, knowing exactly what her sister meant. The Spirit World could be a lonely place when without a companion. Even though the sisters kept mostly to King Enma's palace, there were few to seek out during off hours. Tsubame rarely saw anyone outside Botan and Prince Koenma. The ogres who occupied the palace were always busy. Tsubame couldn't remember a time she saw the ogres taking a break.

Tsubame turned to Botan, "We should get going if we're ever going to get these lists cleared."

"Right!" Botan summoned her oar, letting it float a minute before grabbing hold. "Should I lead?"

"Sure." Tsubame summoned her own oar, catching it lightly. She mounted the object and let herself be lifted off the floor.

Just as Botan was about to leave the castle through an open window, Tsubame's communicator went off. Confused, she let the oar float in position as she grabbed the small compact communication device from her pocket. Opening the compact, she was surprised to see Koenma's face appear on screen. "Koenma, sir. Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no. Don't worry. I just have one more thing to add to that list. It's an unexpected case. In fact, you've probably never dealt with anything like this before. So I'd recommend you take care of this one first." Koenma let his words hang in the air for a moment.

"I don't understand, sir. How is this case unique?"

"A soul from the Makai is about to be transferred… to Ningenkai." Koenma stated.

Tsubame allowed concern to color her soft features, "Is that even possible?"

Koenma shrugged, "It would be a problem if the soul was requesting to overtake an already occupied body. However, this soul will be planted in a child who is not scheduled to receive a soul for… another few days. No rules will be broken if you get the soul transferred quickly."

"Sir, what exactly are the circumstances of this case? Why would a soul request to be transferred?" Tsubame asked.

Koenma scowled, "That is top secret information, Tsubame! You know it's a breach of confidentiality to share the circumstances of a soul's plantation with Life Personified! That would lead to bias…. You have to be able to do your job without allowing your own morality to get in the way."

"Yes, of course! I apologize, sir. I won't pry again."

"Good! Now, I'm sending you the coordinates of the soul. It's in Demon World now. You best go there, and finish your work in Ningekai later."

"Thank you for the update, Koenma sir. I will complete this transfer immediately." Tsubame assured her superior.

"Happy travels, Tsubame."

The screen grew dark as Koenma's face disappeared from view. Tsubame turned to her sister with a shrug, "I guess I'll see you around the human world later."

Botan was all bubbles, "Oh that should be exciting, Tsube! A mysteriously unique case? I wonder what it is exactly…"

Tsubame let her oar falter towards the window, "I'm sure everything is fine. Koenma wouldn't send me without more information if it was dangerous."

Botan nodded, "I'm sure! Well, let me know when you're back in Ningenkai. Maybe we can do our work one continent at a time and stick together."

"I'll let you know, Botan. Have a safe flight!"

Botan smiled brightly and let her oar take off, "Bye bye!"

As soon as Botan had exited the room, Tsubame let her oar follow out the window after her. The sisters separated at the River Styx, their work leading them to different worlds.

Tsubame had been to the Makai before, predominantly to allow the preservation of life. She would ferry souls to their waiting wombs, allowing a new demon to take life. That was the majority of her job, ferrying souls to waiting wombs. But the demon world seemed to need more of Botan's presence than Tsubame's. The Makai was a hostile world, needing predominantly ferrying of souls_ out_ instead of_ in_. Seeing as more death occurred in Makai than life, Tsubame was not often needed.

And even in a feral world, Tsubame often ferried souls to neutral Apparition territories. She'd never been in much danger in the Makai before. And she certainly didn't expect it today. That was, until she saw the coordinates Koenma had offered. The soul was waiting for her in a particularly hostile area of the Makai. It was an area near the South, known for frequent violent skirmishes. The thought was both terrifying and relieving. Violence meant death, so Botan must have to travel there often. If Botan was not afraid, then Tsubame refused to let herself think about it any longer.

Crossing the barrier to the Makai was probably the easiest part of her journey. The border patrol usually let her go without an explanation, recognizing her as Life Personified. However, not all demons could see her clearly unless she wished it. Unless their souls were hanging in limbo, Tsubame often went unnoticed.

Botan had similar affects on the living. However, she was predominantly a ferry for the dead. Humans often referred to her as the 'Grim Reaper' and blamed her for bringing about their demise. Tsubame was a bit jealous that her sister was so widely acknowledge by the living. But they never really stopped to consider how souls came into the world, nor did they fear it. So, Tsubame was not given a title by the living. She liked to consider what they might call her if they knew of her existence. The Joy Reaper maybe? How pleasant.

The wind picked up around Tsubame as she continued over the Makai plains. She could see various demons wandering the ground bellow. She was thankful for her invisibility. It would be a problem if the demons could interfere with her work.

She was approaching the Southern border quickly, and the soul was not far away. But the strange thing was, Tsubame couldn't sense it. Usually, she had a keen sense of where exactly a soul was prior to its implantation. But that was under different circumstances, when the souls were already in limbo. Perhaps this soul was still alive?

She checked the coordinates again and looked bellow. Her oar was hovering over a thick patch of forest. Assuming the soul was somewhere under the trees, Tsubame let herself descend.

Hovering just above the tree line, Tsubame made herself be silent. She listened to the environment around her, allowing her short azure hair to wisp around. Then she picked up on a low loan, which emanated softly from below her.

These were the correct coordinates. Perhaps this soul was… dying? Tsubame had never truly been present during a death. That was her sister's business. Tsubame was always ferrying souls months before their birth… so she was never present during their stillbirths, or their mother's deaths. This was an entirely new experience for her.

Tsubame urged her lungs to intake a generous amount of air. She was nervous.

Beckoning her oar forward, Tsubame scanned the area where the low growls and moans surfaced. As the noises grew in volume and frequency, Tsubame felt herself growing cold. Death was a queer thing. Botan had told her once that it was a frigid experience, and that was why she tried to maintain a bright and cheery disposition during soul transfers.

Tsubame had never encountered a tortured or sad soul. All of the souls she ferried were young and innocent. They had no idea of the evil they would encounter as living beings. So Tsubame never had to be overly bright with them.

But how should she react now? With a dying soul seconds from transferring into limbo… What was the correct procedure? Perhaps Koenma should have sent both her and Botan.

Tsubame's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp whelping noise. This soul was clearly in pain, but where were they? Then, Tsubame caught the scent of blood on the air, and urged her oar toward its epicenter.

Tsubame's eyes were greeted by an overwhelming shade of red. Blood was everywhere. And one lone demon lay covered in the scarlet liquid.

She hesitated, letting her eyes roam the scene in front of her. The demon was male, perhaps a fox demon of some sort. He was sprawled out on the forest floor, clutching at his abdomen in a vain attempt to stop the blood.

Tsubame did not move from her position. She was floating above the scene, watching in awe as she waited for the creature to make some acknowledgement of her. But he wouldn't… he wasn't in limbo yet. He could not see her.

The fox swore huskily, "Damn it!" He was in a rage, angry with his own predicament. But then, he sighed audibly and seemed to calm. He closed his golden eyes, and summoned what demon and life energy he had left.

Tsubame watched in exasperation. Was he… building up his energy… for the soul transfer? How could he possibly believe that was even possible? The fact that she was present confirmed that the fox could certainly transfer his soul using all of his energy. But, he would most likely die in the attempt.

She grimaced as she watched the fox building up his energy. It was a strange thing to witness, watching the demon charge up his life energy with such a fury. The energy sent an aura of bright light hovering about him. And the wind picked up around the fox. It seemed like the most natural of things- the fox building up energy to preserve his soul… to live once more.

Finally, the fox's expression softened and his eyelids drooped. His entire body relaxed and fell limp. Nothing but peace and blood remained in the fox's wake.

Recognizing this as the fox demon's passing, Tsubame allowed herself to drop to the forest floor beside the demon's body. Her feet hit the floor softly, and she let her oar hover close by.

Her observations were interrupted by a low, masculine voice. "I am dead, then?"

Tsubame turned to face the creature before her. The demon looked exactly as his body once had. Only, now that he was in limbo, the blood no longer marred his flesh. The fox was tall- perhaps taller than anyone she had ever encountered. He had long silvery hair, which were paired with fox ears and a white tail. His very presence exuded assurance and commanded respect.

Tsubame gathered her courage and urged her voice not to falter. "I'm afraid so."

The fox's golden eyes watched her suspiciously, "You are death?"

Tsubame smiled, finding it extremely funny that this fox was mistaking her for her sister. "No, sir. I am here to ferry your soul to Ningenkai, as you wished."

The fox smirked back at her, "To the living world? I suppose that would make you life, wouldn't it."

It was more of a statement than a question, and Tsubame did not specifically answer him. "I will take you to your new body."

Not knowing exactly how to conduct these procedures, Tsubame decided to treat this fox as if he were one of her more innocent and new souls. She reached her hand out to the fox, willing him to take it.

The fox eyed her hand for a moment before taking it. He was not reluctant, exactly. Everything about the fox intimidated Tsubame, but she was determined to be professional.

The fox's hand was large and strong. She could feel the calluses on his skin. It was a strange occurrence, to have soul already jaded by the world in her care.

Summoning her oar, Tsubame asked the fox to be seated behind her. The fox did not hesitate, and they were both in the air soon after.

The fox reached out to her, enveloping his long arms around her torso to keep his balance. The demon's face was inches from Tsubame's ear when he spoke, "You are from Reikai. I can smell it on you."

Tsubame felt her skin burn with warmth at the fox's proximity. She'd never had a man for a traveling companion before- at least not one matured by the hardships of life. This was Botan's territory!

She didn't allow herself to give him eye contact. It would undo her. "We are going to Ningenkai now. Hold on."

The fox let silence fall between himself and his guide. They traveled toward the border, where the portal to the living world waited. Passing through its gates was a simple task, and they were soon in Ningenkai.

Tsubame turned slightly to address the fox, "Your mother lives in Japan. It's not far from where we are now."

The fox let out a rush of air in disbelief, "She is _not_ my mother."

Tsubame's eyes narrowed, "She will be."

Silence fell once again as Tsubame steered her oar toward their destination. The fox surveyed their surroundings critically. Having never been in the human world before, it was probably a culture shock.

Tsubame weaved between buildings in the heart of the city. But, realizing that the pregnant woman was located in a less dense area, she urged the oar away from downtown.

"This is a queer place," the fox scoffed.

Tsubame smiled softly, "You will learn to like it."

Finally, they reached a small suburban home. Tsubame could sense the living woman inside the house, most likely the kitchen. She allowed the oar to drop, and hopped off softly. The fox followed after her, observing the building before him. "What is this place?"

Tsubame indicated the family home, "This is a human's home. A couple lives here, and the wife is currently pregnant. The child is not scheduled to receive a soul for another day or so. Lord Koenma has granted you permission to occupy the child in place of another soul. It will allow you to live beyond Makai."

The fox hesitated, "I must… stay with this woman. How long?"

Tsubame shrugged, "She is very early in her pregnancy, which will last at least nine months. You will have to start over in this world. Your body will be new, and completely your own. But you must wait for it to mature."

The fox eyed Tsubame, sensing some sort of catch, "Will I remember who I am?"

Tsubame shifted uncomfortably, "In truth, I have never ferried a soul like yours before. I cannot tell you for sure what you will remember or when you will remember it. But I would assume your memories will return with age. It would defeat the purpose of living as a human if you remembered all of your previous life experiences as a small child."

The fox nodded in acknowledgment of her words. Then, he determined something for himself, "I will leave here as soon as I regain my memories."

Saddened by his words, Tsubame did not allow herself to argue with the fox. It was his life and his decision, "You may come and go as you wish. It is your life to live."

The fox searched Tsubame's eyes, unexpectedly catching the small woman off guard, "Why me?"

Tsubame struggled to formulate an answer, "I am afraid that information is secret, even to me. I cannot tell you why exactly the spirit world has allowed this soul transfer. It is entirely unique."

The fox offered the ferry girl a small smile, "There must be purpose for me yet."


End file.
